Maiden of the Dragon
by Lady Une1
Summary: Two years after the war with Talpa has ended a new evil shows up, and the Ronins need the help of a young girl (the 'Maiden of the Dragon') to help them defeat him.
1. New Girl in School

Author's Note: Ok, I do NOT make draw, or have anything to do with creation of the Ronin Warriors, the Warlords, Mia, Kayura, White Blaze, or any of the other characters of the Ronin cast. I do NOT wish to make any money off of this fic. This is for your enjoyment only. So now that we have got that covered, Please enjoy the story. ^_^

******************************************

~ Maiden of the Dragon ~

By: Lady Une

Chapter One ~ New Girl in School!

It was a bright sunny morning. A young girl stopped at the gates over looking her new school. *This is where I'll be going to school? * She thought, she was about 16 years old. She had long mid-night blue hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, it was blue skirt, that came to about middle of the thigh. The top looked like a sailor shirt. *And these uniforms are hideous. * She thought, as she slowly started to walk towards the building. Once inside she went towards the office.

"You must be Ivy. Hi, I'm Miss Johnson. It's nice to meet you. Please, come on into my office and I can answered any questions," a young 25-year-old woman said, with a smile. Ivy returned the smile and stepped into her office. The young woman sat down at her desks. "Now do you have any questions?" she asked, calmly.

"No, Miss. I think I have a pretty good idea where I'm going. But, thank you anyway," Ivy answered. *God, I can't believe I'm being this nice. I must be sick.* 

"Ok well, I have a couple of questions for you. If you don't mind." 

"No, Miss," Ivy answered.

"Well, first of all, you where kicked out of your last school, for what exactly?" Miss Johnson asked.

*Oh, boy. Here I go again. Lets scar the shit out of this teacher. Then maybe I can get to class. * "Well, I got into a couple dozen fights. No big thing," Ivy answered with a shrug.

"Really, and how many different schools have you been to this year?" Miss Johnson asked, looking a little interested.

"Well, in this city or just all the schools this year?" Ivy asked.

"I would like to know both. If that's ok," Miss Johnson answered.

"Sure, hold on a second," Ivy said, as she counted the different schools in her head. "Lets see, this would be the third school I've been to in this city. And this year about fourteen different schools." 

Miss Johnson's mouth dropped open and her eyes popped out of her head. "Really. One more question. How did the fights, you got in, start?"

"Well, ether some guy wouldn't leave me alone and I said something that pissed him off. Or I pissed off some chick. Stuff like that," Ivy answered, with another shrug.

"Oh, I see. Well, here is class schedule. Class is about to start. And if you need anything, please feel free to come and ask me," She said, with a smile.

"K, thanks," Ivy said, as she stood and bowed lightly. Then smiled and left.

***

Ivy stepped into a large classroom and quietly shout the door behind her. She sighed heavily and took a step forwards, but stopped. *Torrent? Couldn't be. Why would Torrent be here? * She thought. Her thoughts were scattered when she heard the teacher's voice.

"Ah yes, Ivy, right?" asked a man, with grayish black hair. He looked to be about 55 years old. He had pale blue eyes and was wearing a pair of black dress paints, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie.

"Yes sir," Ivy answered, bowing slightly.

"Good," he said, holding out a hand and directing Ivy to the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat and the class got quiet and looked up towards him. He smiled softly. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Ivy Anderson. She new to this school."

Ivy smiled and bowed. "Not for long," she said, under her breath. 

"Why don't you take the seat in the back. Next to Cye," he said, pointing to the back of the room.

Ivy looked in the direction he was pointing, and her eyes fell on a young brown head boy. He looked about 17 years old. He was wearing a school uniform similar to hers. Only he had paints instead of a skirt.

She made her way back and sat down. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cye Mouri," he said, returning the smile. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ivy Anderson," she replied.

Cye turned his attention back to the front of the room, as the teacher gave his class the plans for the period.

Ivy also turned her attention to the front of the classroom. But, her thoughts were not on the teacher or his math class. *No way. He can't be Torrent. And yet his aura matches Torrent's so well. * She thought, glancing back at him out of the corner of her eye. Then focus her attention back to the front of the room. 

***

Ivy's thoughts were lost, as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over to see who it was. It was Cye. He smiled, "What do you have next?" he asked.

"Umm," Ivy said, pulling out her class schedule. "Science, with Mrs. Jacob."

"Oh, one of my friends have that class. His names Rowen," Cye said, as the bell rang and they got up from their table. "I'll walk you to class and introduce you. Is that ok?"

"Sure, it's find with me," Ivy answered, as they walked out into the hall and made their way towards Ivy's next class.

"Hey Cye," said a young blue headed boy. He too about 17 years old. He had blue eyes and was wearing a school uniform.

"Hi Rowen."

"Who's this?" Rowen asked, with a smile, looking over towards Ivy.

"Rowen, this is Ivy Anderson. Ivy this is Rowen Hashiba," Cye said.

"Nice to meet you," Ivy said, bowing slightly.

"Same here," Rowen said, also bowing.

"Listen, I have to go to class. I'll see you guys later," Cye said, disappearing down the hallway.

"Well, class is about to start. Why don't we go in," Rowen said, opening the door and letting Ivy going in first.

She smiled lightly and walked into the classroom.

"Ah, Ivy Anderson, I assume?" asked a young woman about 28 years old. She had blue eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Yes," Ivy answered, with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Jacob and I see you have already met one of the most smartest boys in the school. How are you today Rowen?" she asked, looking over to Rowen.

"I'm fine. Thanks," he answered, with a smile.

"Good well, I suppose we should started class. Ivy why don't you take a seat with Rowen," she said, standing up, as the rest of the class pilled in the doorway.

Ivy followed Rowen back to the table and sat down. And yet again, her thoughts were lost by the strange felling of Rowen's aura. *Ok, he can not be Strata. But, just like Cye, his aura felling so much like Strata's.* She thought. She shook her head lightly and focused on the teacher. 

***

Ivy was starting out the window. The sun was still shining and she noticed a bird land in a tree, right out side the window. She smiled softly. *It's so peaceful. Only if these people knew of the evil and darkness, which lies ahead. * Her thoughts where lost, by the bell. Indicating that class was over.

"So, what do you have next?" Rowen asked, as they made there way out into the hallway. 

"History, with Mr. Chang. At least I think that's how you pronounce his name," Ivy answered.

Rowen smiled, "You have a class with Ryo. He's good friend of Cye and me."

"Really? I think my luck is going good so far this morning," Ivy said, as they started walking towards her history class.

"Hey Rowen," said a young boy, also looked about 17 years old. He had black hair, blue eye, and he too wore a school uniform.

"Hi Ryo," Rowen said, with a smile. "Ryo this is Ivy Anderson. Ivy this is Ryo Sanada."

"Nice to meet you," Ryo said, with a bow.

Ivy smiled and bowed, "You too."

"Well, off to math class. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch?" Rowen said, turning and walking down the hallway.

"Later Rowen," Ryo said, then he turned and opened the door. "Class awaits." 

Ivy smiled and walked into the classroom. She sighed lightly, *There is no fucking way. He can't be Wildfire. I'm ether losing my mind. Or finding the Ronins has been easier then I thought it was going to be. * She thought as she walked by Ryo. 

Pushing her thoughts aside for a second, she introduced herself to the teacher and took a seat next to Ryo, in the back of the room. Trying as hard as she could to focus on her work, but her mind kept on trying to figure out how and why Ryo, Rowen, and Cye would have the same auras as three of the five Ronins. *Theirs no way. * She kept on telling herself.

After arguing with herself throw out the entire class period, the bell rang, indicating that class was over. "You have lunch next right?" Ryo asked, as they made their way out of the classroom. 

"Yeah, I assume you do too?" Ivy asked, following Ryo down the hall.

He nodded, "You get to met the other two guys for your group," he said, as he led her outside and to a large tree. Ivy only recognized two of the four boys that sat under the lager tree, Rowen and Cye. 

"Hey Ryo, was up?" asked a young boy, about 17 years old. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a school uniform. 

"Hey Kento," Ryo answered. He looked over at Ivy, "That's Kento Rei Faun. And that's Sage Date," He said, pointing to a young blond. He too about 17 years old. He had violet eyes and was also dressed in a school uniform. "Sage, Kento, this is Ivy Anderson.

Ivy smiled and bowed, "Nice to met you." *Ok, now I know I haven't gone crazy. Hardrock and Halo. All five Ronins together. * She looked around at each one of the guys as she sat down, next to Ryo and Sage. *Ryo of the Wildfire. Cye of the Torrent. Rowen of the Strata. Kento of Hardrock. And Sage of the Halo. Makes my job a whole lot easier. * She thought.

"So, are you from America?" asked Sage.

"Well no, I was born in China. But, my father was an American. And my mother was Japanese. So, I'm part America. But, I've never been there." Ivy answered.

"So, what brings you to Tokyo?" Cye asked.

"Well, I got kicked out of my old schools," Ivy answered.

"What do you mean old schools? If you don't mind me asking," Kento asked.

Ivy smiled at his curiosity, "Well, I got into a couple fights and kick out of a lot of different school, in the past year," she answered.

"How many different schools?" Kento asked.

"Do you want just in this city or in the past year?" Ivy answered.

"Both, I guess," Kento answered, not knowing what to really expect.

"Well, lets see, this is the third school I've been to in this city and in the past year about fourteen," Ivy answered. She giggled lightly as all five of the boys mouths dropped. Then she add, "No, biggy really." She shrugged.

"Please, you haven't been kick out of fourteen different schools in the past year for getting into fights," came a voice. 

The group looked up to find three boys standing there. *Oh boy, jocks. This should be fun.* Ivy told herself.

"She probably got kicked out of her house or foster parents houses," laughed a boy with black hair and green eyes. "I bet she couldn't even hit a bronze side of a barn."

Ivy laughed as she stood up, "How much you are you willing to bet on that?" she asked, slowly walking over to him. 

"Why, as if you have anything to give," laughed again, looking her over. Then over her shoulder at the guys, who now stood behind her. "Well, now that I think about it, I could use a date for this party tonight. What do you say, baby, if I win you come to the party with me," he warping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

Ivy smiled evilly and warped her arms around her neck. "Sure, but that's only if you win," she said, as she brought her knee up and kneed him in the crouch. 

He led over in pain. And Ivy giggled. "Oh, by the way, what was your name?" She asked, with a smile.

After the pain had pasted he smiled, "Lucky shot. My name's Andy. And you are?"

"Ivy Anderson."

"Well, Ivy what do you say about the party. I mean I'd really have to have to hurt you," Andy asked.

Ivy laughed, "You hurt me. Now that's got to be the most funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Oh, really. I take it that's a challenge?" Andy asked, as his temper went up.

"Only if you wont it to be. It's your move," Ivy answered, with another evil smile.

Andy looked at his two friends. They both nodded. Then Andy turned his attention back to Ivy.

Ivy smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Like I said, it's your move. And if your not going to do anything, then you can just go away and find someone who really gives a rats ass about what think."

"What did you just say, bitch?" he asked, as his temper snapped. 

"You heard me," Ivy answered.

With that Andy throw his fist, full speed at her face. And without even trying Ivy caught it with one hand and twisted his arm behind his back. "Now, I think it's safe to say, I win."

"Like hell you do," he said, trying to brake her hold. But Ivy just twisted his arm a little hard. Andy fell to his knees in pain.

"I give you two chooses, you can ether stay and continued to be an ass hole, and more then likely leave here with a broken arm. Or you can agree to leave and not bother me again. Your choose, Andy," Ivy said.

"And if I refuse to do ether. Then what?" Andy asked.

"Like I said, you leave here with a broken arm," Ivy said, putting more pressure on his arm. 

"Find, we'll leave. Just let go," Andy wined in pain.

"Good," Ivy said, releasing his arm.

Andy spun around and scrambled to his feet. He looked at Ivy, "Lets, get the hell out of here," he said, turning to his friends, before running off. 

Ivy laughed and turned to face the five guys, who stood behind her. Their mouths hung out. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Kento asked. 

"Well, I took street fighting when I was five. Martial arts ever sense I was three. And I've been training myself sword fighting ever sense I was four," Ivy answered, with yet another shrug.

"Your pretty good," Sage said.

"Thank you," Ivy answered. *And I look forward to seeing how much you've improve. For if you five can't beat me, this world is in a lot of trouble. * Ivy thoughts. She sighed lightly as the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.

"What classes do you have next?" Asked Sage.

"Umm, next I have PE with Mrs. Burns. Then English with Mr. Adams, then I think I have a free period," Ivy answered, looking for her schedule to the guys.

"Cool, you have PE with me," Kento said. "English with Sage, and you free period is with all of us."

"Cool," Ivy said. 

"Listen, we've got to get to class. See you guys later," Cye said, as he, Ryo, and Rowen walked off in the opposite direction.

"Well, off to class," Kento groaned.

"I take it you don't like PE, Kento?" Ivy asked, giggling at Kento's groans.

"He doesn't really like Mrs. Burns," Sage answered.

Kento groaned again, "When you meet her you'll understand what I mean."

Sage laughed, "I'll see you later." With that he disappeared down the hallway.

Ivy looked at Kento and laughed. "She really that bad?" She asked.

Kento shrugged, "Yeah, well. You'll see." He opened the door and led Ivy to the girl's locker room.

A couple minutes later Ivy stepped out of the locker room. She wore a pair of blue short shorts and a tight white T-shirt. *These are just as bad as the school uniforms. * 

"Well, you must be, Ivy Anderson."

Ivy looked up to see an old woman about 65 years old. She had gray hair and green eyes. "Yes," Ivy answered, forcing herself to bow. Not taking her eyes off of the woman, she smiled slightly.

The woman, made no facial expression, but turned her back to Ivy and walked towards the rest of the class. *Bitch.* Ivy thought, as she followed her. She spotted Kento and walked over to him.

"See what I mean?" He asked, in nothing more then a whisper.

"Oh yeah," Ivy answered.

After running for almost the entire period, Mrs. Burns finally called in a day and let the class go change.

***

Ivy stepped out of the locker room, to find Kento waiting for her. She smiled lightly and walked over to him. "I'll walk you to class," he said.

"Thanks, that would help a lot," Ivy replied. 

"Hey guys," came Sage's voice from behind them.

"Hey Sage," Kento said, with a smile. "Sorry, I can't stay and talk, but my class is on the other side of the building. I'll talk you next period," he said, as he started running down the hallway. 

Sage shook his head, "One of these days he's going to run into someone." 

"You, mean he hasn't yet?" Ivy giggled.

"Surprisingly, no," he said, opening the door and letting Ivy go in first.

Ivy introduced herself to the teacher and took a seat in the back of the classroom, next to Sage. 

***

The bell rang and Sage and Ivy made their way back to the large tree they had sat at during lunch.

"Long day, Ivy? You look a little tired," Ryo asked, when he saw her.

Ivy shrugged, "A little."

"Well, that's one of the pluses about this class. If you don't have homework, you can just find a comfortable spot and relax," Rowen said, as they all sat down.

"Well, the teachers here are nicer then all the other teachers I've usually gotten, these ones didn't give me any homework," Ivy said, with a smile. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I have math homework," Ryo answered, taking out his math book.

"Me too," Rowen said, also taking out his math book.

"And Cye and I have English," Kento said.

Ivy looked over at Sage, "Do you have anything?" she asked.

"Yep, history," he answered.

Ivy smiled and watched as all five of the guys started their homework. She smiled lightly and laid back in the grass. *What to do, when you know the worst is coming. Who ever came up with that expression wasn't kidding. What do you do when you know the worst is yet to came?* Ivy thought as she started up at the blue sky. *Not much I can do. But, hope that the Ronins can help. Because if not this world is history.* She sighed and closed her eyes. *Hard to believe that it was this easy to find the Ronins.* 

***

Ivy was standing on a hilltop, over looking the city of Tokyo. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. But, Ivy could feel the evil in the air. 

She was dressed in a long black sleeveless Chinese dress, which had two high slits up the sides and a pair of black knee-high high-heeled boots. The dress had a large white dragon on the front. She also had a large sword, strapped to her back. And necklace, which consisted of a silver chain and a silver dragon. The dragon was holding a white amulet, with the Japanese symbol for dragon, inside it. 

Ivy looked up to find a large black could heading towards the city. *Damn it. The Dynasty.* She thought as she watched the cloud move. 

"Well, look at who we found," came a voice from behind her.

Ivy spun around as fast as she could, to find three armored men standing behind her. She smiled light, "Oh, it only you, Warlords. Not, much for me to be afraid of."

"Maybe not now. But, as soon as your little world is under the control of the Dynasty, then you might think a little different," replied a man in green, snake like armor.

""You're forgetting a little something, Sekhment," Ivy said.

"And that would be?" asked a man in a tan colored armor.

"Well, Cale. See, the Dynasty isn't going to rule this world," Ivy answered.

"That's what you think, my dear," laughed a man with the purplish colored armor.

"No Dais, I don't think. I know," Ivy replied.

With that Dais stopped laughing, "Well, there's a small taste of what the Dynasty can do now." 

Ivy spun around, to find the entire city of Tokyo was gray and dead. She turned back around to face the warlords, but they where gone. Ivy sighed lightly as she looked over her shoulder, at the lifeless city. "The past gone, the future, black," she said, before walking down the hill and back into the woods.

***

Ivy slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She sat up and looked around, the guys were lost in their homework. She smiled lightly and looked down at her watch. It read, 2: 45. *Fifteen minutes. Then I get to go home. Thank goodness. * She looked back at the guys, *Still hard to believe that it was this easy to find the Ronins. * Then her thoughts moved to back to the poem line, *The past is gone, the future, black. Fuck, please tell me that does not mean what I think it does. * She thought.

Suddenly, she got the feeling, that someone was watching her. Ivy let her eyes wonder thought the school courtyard. She looked up in the tree, that she and the Ronins where sitting under, and saw a group of men, wearing all black and carrying swords. *Well, guess this means the war starts now. * She thought, as she stood up. 

The Ronin's eyes fell on her as she stood. "Ivy what's wrong?" asked Sage.

But, Ivy didn't get a chance to answer. For the group of men jumped down out of the tree. "Well, you five must be the famous Ronin Warriors. And you," said, the leader of the group. "You, I'm assuming is the Maiden of the Dragon?"

"So, been doing your homework. Or did your boss just give you a short summary of me, before he set you out and your pathetic looking army out here just so you could try and catch us? Which by the way wouldn't happen anyway, because you'd more then likely leave here half dead or you would be dead." Ivy answered.

"Well, big month for such a little girl," relied the man.

"Is that so? Well, I guarantee you wont be thinking I'm so little, when your screaming in pain," Ivy said, with an evil smile.

The warriors drew his sword and jumped at Ivy. 

Ivy shook her head, and jumped out of the way and next to the Ronins. "I'll explain later. But, right now we have to get out of here," Ivy said.

"And were are we suppose to go?" Ryo asked, a little confused.

"Close your eyes and relax," Ivy answered.

The Ronins hesitated, but did as they were told.

Ivy smiled and took her necklace out form under her shirt, "Sprit of the Dragon, take us to a safe place." 

The Ronins opened their eyes, to find themselves in an old ancient temple. "Were are we?" Ryo asked.

"What does it look like. It's an old ancient temple," Ivy answered. Ivy looked at him and could tell that wasn't the answer he wanted. 

"That doesn't help me any," he shot in anger.

"Listen Wildfire, I told you I would explain. And I will, so lighten up, will ya," Ivy said. Noticing that was the wrong thing to say, she took a step backwards. "Oops."

"How do you know I'm Wildfire?" he demanded, grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him.

"I now a lot more then you think. Now if you will kindly let go," Ivy answered, grabbing his hand.

"And if I don't?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, come on man. She said, she would explain later. Let her go," Kento said, laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

Ryo didn't even look and Kento. Nor did Ivy. 

"Ryo, I'm not here to hurt you or any of the others. I'm here the help. And you can't stand here and tell me that you haven't felt the evil coming. None of you can. I know better then that," Ivy said, not moving for his eyes. 

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wonder into his mind. 'I'm not going to hurt you, Wildfire. I'm here to help. I wont to show up what is going to happen to this world if you don't trust me. Just relax.' She told him, as she gently put her hand over his heart. 'Try to stay calm.'

The room grow silent and all eyes fell on Ivy. A second later, Ryo jerked away from Ivy, taking a couple steps backwards.

Ivy stood in her stop and slowly opened her eyes. "My family was killed, in front of me, two years ago. I lost everything the day the Dynasty attacked. I watched in horror, as the Warlords killed my mother, father, and two little sisters. My older brother served, but is dyeing of Sekhment's venom. I did my best to try and rid him of the venom, but I was too weak. I'm not going to hurt any of you. All I want are the Warlords and to help you," Ivy said, not making any facial expression. 

The Ronins didn't know what to say. So they just stood quiet. And Ivy continued, "I'm known as the Maiden of the Dragon. My mother was human. And my father was known as the King of the Dragons. And I know a lot more about you five then you think. And the reason for that is because I control a piece of your power. And sad to say, it's the same as the Warlords."

"So, you're saying, you control apart of our armors?" Cye asked.

"No, what I mean by a piece of your power I have piece of the element your armor represents," Ivy answered.

"So, that means you control the five different elements of our armors and the four different elements of the Warlords armors?" Sage asked.

"Something like that. Listen, I think I safe to go back to the school. Raven's warriors should be gone," Ivy said.

"Raven?" Kento asked.

"The new ruler of the Dynasty. He is about ten times stronger then Talpa ever was, or would have ever been," Ivy answered. "And that why I really hope you five are at least little bit stronger then you where after you beat Talpa. Because if not, were going to have a lot of work to do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kento asked, not knowing whether or not to take her comment as a joke or be angry about it.

Ivy giggled, "Come on. Lets go."

"But we are in the middle of nowhere. How are we going to get back to school before they notice we're gone?" Rowen asked, as they followed Ivy outside.

Ivy shook her head, "The same way we got here. Now close your eyes." 

The Ronins did as they were told and when they open their eyes they were back at school. There books just as they had left them. 

Ivy smiled and picked up her bag, as the bell rang. "Listen, I'm guessing you five haven't been training very much, sense you beat Talpa. Am I right?" 

"Well, yes. With school and all we really don't have that much time," Cye answered.

"That's what I thought. Listen, my brother owns this dance club. Which happens to be part of the place we are living in right now. Why don't you guys come by when you have some free time," Ivy said, as she wrote down her phone number and gave it to the guys. 

"I don't know about any of you guys, but I really don't have anything going on this weekend, and being sense it is Friday night, maybe we can stop by to night," Rowen said.

"Sounds good. The place usually starts to get full around 9:30. And we don't open until 8, so come on by around 7:30 or so. By the way my brother is 35 years old. And he as no problem with me having friends come down and hang out. He's gotten promotion from the state, saying that teens are allowed, but can't go anywhere near any kind of alcohol. Being sense I live there and all," Ivy said, with a shrug. "So, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah," Kento answered.

"Bye guys."

*************************************************

Hey, what do you think? This is only my second fic I've posted online. I hope you like this one. Please tell me what you think. I'll have the second chapter up soon. Laters. ^_^ 

Oh and yes, I'm kinda making this a little unrealistic, because I don't know/think there is really a place where 16 year olds and older can all be that the same dance club. But, I think it would be cool to have something like that, so I put it in my story. *Shrugs* //_^ 


	2. War Begins

Author's Note: Ok, I do NOT make draw, or have anything to do with creation of the Ronin Warriors, the Warlords, Mia, Kayura, White Blaze, or any of the other characters of the Ronin cast. I do NOT wish to make any money off of this fic. This is for your enjoyment only. So now that we have got that covered, Please enjoy the story.

******************************************

~ Maiden of the Dragon ~

By: Lady Une

Chapter Two ~ War Begins!

"Ivy, some friends of yours are down stairs," called a young men, he was 35 years old. He had short, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes. He was about 6 foot tall, and he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and black T-shirt. He was standing outside her bedroom door.

"Coming, Jeff," came Ivy's voice from inside. "Tell them I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright," Jeff answered turning and walking down the stairs and into the empty dance club. 

The Ronins where standing by the bar.

"She'll be down in a second," Jeff smiled, as he walked behind the bar.

Just then Ivy walked down the stairs and over towards them. She was dressed in a black mini-skirt, a red tight tank top, a pair of black, knee-high, high-heeled boots, and her dragons necklace, which hung around her neck. "Hey, guys," she smiled.

"Hello," Cye relied, with a smile.

Ivy propped herself up on to the bar. "Hey Jeff, went do we open?" She asked.

"As soon as Tony and Justin get here," He answered.

"Great," Ivy answered.

"Hey, Hey. Lets say we get this party started," came a voice from the door. 

"About time you guys showed up. I'm getting bored. And you now how I am, when I get bored," Ivy said, with a smile, as two men, both the same age as her brother, Jeff.

"Yes, we know," answered a man with short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in all black. "Who are your friends Ivy?"

"Oh, Tony these are same guys I met at school. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento," Ivy said, introducing the guys. "Guys, this is Tony and Justin," she said.

"Nice to met you," said Justin. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. And he too, was dressed in all black. 

"Same here," Replied Ryo. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt.

Ivy smiled and looked around at the others. Sage was wearing a pair of black dress paints, a yellow T-shirt and a green jacket.

Kento was dressed was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange T-shirt.

Rowen was to wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue T-shirt.

Cye was wearing a pair of khaki paints, a light blue T-shirt. 

***

After about six hours, the club was full of people. The music was so loud it was making the wall vibrate. It was almost 1:30. 

"Damn, is she a good dancer," Kento said, as he and the other four Ronins watched Ivy.

She was on the dance floor with some guy. Her back to him and her hands waving in the air. His hands, around the front of her waist. 

The song ended and Ivy walked over to the guys. "Are you five just going to stand there all night?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip. "Or do I have to drag you onto the dance floor?

The Ronins didn't answered. 

"Fine your choose. Ladies," she said, as four other young girls walked up behind her. She smiled evilly and took hold of Sage arm. "Come on."

"Ah, I'm not a very good dancer," he said, trying to talk his way out of embarrassment.

"That's ok," Ivy answered, as she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. She gave him another smile. "Here," she said, as she putting his hands around her waist, "we can start slow." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. 

"See, your not that bad," she said, as the song ended. Seeing that he was starting to turn red, she smiled and led him back over to the bar. Where the others were standing. Ivy giggled, when she saw their faces, they were also a little red. "Aw, come on guys. You're not that bad. Are they?" She asked, looking around at the four girls. 

The girls shock their heads and smiled. Then walked back into the crowd of people. 

"Didn't think so," Ivy smiled.

"Well, well, how would have guessed. The losers would be here," came a voice.

Ivy recognized the voice and turned around, to find Andy and his two friends standing behind the group. "Well, Andy. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Ivy said, as she propped herself up on her elbows, on the bar.

"I was just going to say the same thing," Andy replied.

"I thought you had a party to go to tonight."

"Yes, well, it was boring so we ditched it and came here. But, if I would have know you losers where going to be here we probably wouldn't have come," Andy said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Andy, I'm here every night," Ivy replied. "So, it wouldn't matter what day you come I would have been here anyway."

"Please, you don't have the kind of money to get in here every night," Andy shot 

"I don't need money to get in. I get in free and I can get anyone I want in free," Ivy shot back.

"Bull shit, you lie," he said.

"Hey sis, anything wrong?" Jeff asked, from over the counter.

Ivy looked at Andy, then to her brother, "Nope, I'm fine," she answered looking at the guys. They smile, then Ivy looked back at Andy, "You were saying?"

Andy said something under his breath and walked away.

Ivy and the Ronins broke into laughter. "Man, he don't like you," Kento said, between breaths.

"Well, he isn't use to getting his ass kicked by a girl. Let alone being turned down for a date," Cye replied.

"No joke. To tell you the truth, you're the only girl who has ever turned him down. Or hasn't hesitated to turn him down, in front of Sage," Rowen said.

"Really, well he is the first guys I've turned down," Ivy replied.

"And he isn't the only guy she's bet the shit out of ether," Jeff said, as he shook his head.

Ivy shrugged, "Well, you know what happens when I get pissed."

"Yes, I do. Believe me, guys don't ever piss her off. You won't be able to move without pain for months," Jeff said.

"Sounds like you speak for experience," Sage said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But anyway, I have to close up. You boys are welcome to stay," Jeff said, as he walked out for behind the bar.

The guys looked at each other, then to Ivy.

"Don't look at me. It's your call," she said, popping up onto the bar. 

***

After everyone had left and the club was clean, it was about 3:30 in the morning. Ivy and the Ronins sat on the bar. Talking about what ever came to mind. 

Jeff, Tony, and Justin walked up to them. Tony and Justin got a couple drinks before leaving.

"Later guys," Jeff said, as they made there way out the front door.

They smiled and waved, before they walked out.

"Ivy you lock up?" Jeff asked, throwing her the keys.

"Sure, night Jeff," she smile.

"Night, kid. Night boys, it was nice meeting you. Oh, and don't be afraid to stop by again sometime," he said, as he walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind. Night," Ryo said, with a smile.

Jeff nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Ivy smiled lightly, and turned back to the guys. "Welcome to my world," she said, as she looked around at the empty dance club. "I love it in here, when theirs not very many people or loud music playing." 

The guys looked around, then back to Ivy and smiled.

"You really are a strange one," Kento said.

Ivy giggled, "I'm the strange one? Is that so. Well, we'll see about that," Ivy said, as she stood up, on the bar, and jumped up onto a large pip, which led out in to the middle of the dance floor. 

"Hey," the guys said in unison, as they ran after her.

"You boy's willing to show me your fighting skills?" Ivy asked, from where she stood on the pip.

"What for?" Ryo asked.

"Well, you remember those guys at school?" Ivy answered, with a question.

"Yeah," Ryo answered.

"Well, I want to see if you boys could have really of lasted five minutes with them?" She said, not moving from her spot.

Ivy received blank facial expressions from the guys, so she continued. "You boys are aware of the new enemy. Right?" Ivy answered.

"Yeah," Rowen answered.

"Well, like I said yesterday, the new leader of the Dynasty is ten time stronger then Talpa ever was or could ever dream of being. And that includes his army, they are also ten times stronger then Talpa's army ever was. And yes, that includes the Warlords," Ivy said.

"So you weren't kidding?" Cye asked, as he and all the other Ronin's smiles, suddenly turned into worried faces.

"I wish I was. But, no I wasn't," Ivy answered.

"No more question. Where'd the Warlords, turned good?" Sage asked.

"Yes, but sad to say, they where turned evil again and now are stronger then they where before," Ivy answered. 

"Was Kayura, turned evil as well?" Rowen asked.

Ivy smiled lightly, "No, she is still on our side. I've talked to her a couple of times. So, what do you boys say? I'd like to see how much you boys have improved."

The guys looked at each other, then back up at Ivy. 

"In here," Cye asked, looking around.

"Way not," Ivy shrugged.

"Won't your brother be upset?" Kento asked.

"Not, if we don't brake anything valuable," Ivy answered, with another shrug. 

"Ok, your call," Ryo said, with a shrug.

"Cool. Let's stared off without mystically armors or my powers. K?"

"Sounds fun," Kento replied.

"What are the teams?" Sage asked.

"You five verses me," Ivy answered, jumping down from the pip and in the middle of the guys. "Go," she said, as she stood and got into a fighting stance. Letting her eyes wonder for each of the boys.

They all shrugged, and then they to stepped into fighting stance. Kento jumped at her from behind.

Ivy smiled and spun around catching his fists in her hands. "Nice try," she said, as she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the floor on the opposite side of the room.

Taking the advantage, of her back turned to him, Ryo jumped at her.

Ivy shook her head, and jump into the air and landed behind him. She bent down and kicked his legs out from under, causing him to hit the floor hard. "Kento, already turned that," she said, as she turned towards the three. Then she looked over her shoulder to find Kento and Ryo both standing behind her.

"You're, better then I thought," Ryo said, as he and Kento stepped back into their fighting stances.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of practice. And well, no affiance, but you boys could us a little work. You haven't been training very much have you?" Ivy asked.

"No, not very much. I mean with school and everything. There isn't much time," Ryo answered.

"Understandable. Well, I can begin to guess how strong you boys are in your armors," Ivy sighed and stepped out of her fighting stance. "Hopefully, the Dynasty will stay hidden for a little while and we can start training."

Suddenly, an arrow shot for out of the darkness. Ivy caught it before in hit her. Then her eyes wonder towards the spot, where it had come from. "Or, perhaps not," she said, not taking her eyes off that spot. She sighed again, and closed her eyes. 

All five Ronins stood in amazement as, a pair of black dragon wings appeared from out of Ivy's back and slowly wrapped around her. A second later, the wings disappeared and Ivy was dressed in her black Chinese dress, with the large dragon down the front, and her sword strapped to her back. 

"So, we meet again," said the leader of the warriors that had attacked them yesterday during school. And this time he was carrying a crossbow, instead of a sword.

"Oh boy, don't I feel so lucky," Ivy answered.

"You should, Dragon. For you will die from my hands," he said, reloading his crossbow.

"Is that so?" Ivy asked, as she jumped forward and kicked the crossbow from his hands. 

He looked at her in horror and took a step backwards.

Ivy smiled evilly and stepped forward.

He took another stepped and backwards. After repeating this for about five steps, Ivy kicked the legs out for under him. 

Ivy smiled and went to take a step forwards, but was stopped by a sword, which was pointing at her throat. She knew exactly whose was hiding in the darkness, behind the sword. "Well, Cale. Long time no see," Ivy said, as the sword lowered and Cale stepped out of the shadows.

He smiled and walked around Ivy, looking at the Ronins, then turning back to Ivy, her back to him. "Yes, it has been. To long I'm afraid," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

Ivy didn't resist, but let him pull her closer to him. She could feel his lips gently touch her neck. Ivy smiled evilly and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. "For you perhaps. But, everyday away for you, the better," Ivy replied, not moving.

Cale jerked his head away for her, but still held her around the waist. "Is that so," he replied. 

Ivy could tell he was getting angry. She smiled, "Sorry Cale, your going to have to find some one else to hit on. That is if it possible for you to even get any girl to pay any attention to you," she said, still not moving. She could tell that pissed him off. He drew his sword and pressed it agents her throat and wrapped his claw around her waist. He did say anything, so Ivy continued, "Oh, come on Cale you can't kill me."

"And what makes you think so?" he asked, pressing the blade a little harder on her neck, causing the blade to snick into her skin.

"You couldn't kill me two years ago. What makes you think you can kill me now," Ivy answered, not even reattaching to the blade at her throat.

"That was two years ago, I've changed sense then," Cale replied.

"No Cale, I bag to differ. Your still the same heartless ass hole you where two years ago," Ivy said, calmly. She smiled lightly noticing his rage had increased.

"Fuck you, you little bitch," Cale hissed in rage, as he dug is sword into her throat and his claw into her left side. 

Ivy screamed in pain, as she felt the icy blades snick deep into her skin.

"Go, to hell," Cale whispered, in her ear, as he pulled his claw out of her side.

"Save me a seat, Cale. Because you'll be there a whole lot sooner then I will," Ivy hissed, as took hold of his sword and turned to face him. She slowly turned him around and pushed him into the wall, with his sword at his throat. "So you go to hell you, fucking ass hole." 

Cale smiled, "You might not want to worry about killing me right now. For if you do, you just be killing the Ronins as well. And with out them, I wouldn't has to be saving you any seats, because we both be in hell at the same time."

Ivy turned around, she was doing the best she could on trying to ignore the pain in her side and throat, to find the Ronins being held captive by the new Dynasty solider. "Let them go, now," Ivy hissed, turning back to Cale and slamming him harder into the wall. Causing his sword to snick into his throat.

He laughed, "No, I think not." Then he looked towards the soldiers and nodded his head.

With that each one of the Dynasty soldiers sent a jolt of electricity throw the Ronin's bodies. Causing them to scream in pain.

"Your choose kill me, and them or let me go and save them. Not very hard," Cale laughed.

"Ivy don't worry about us. We'll be fine," Ryo said, trying to hold in all of his pain.

Ivy dropped her head, and tightened her grip on Cale's sword. "If I let you go, will you leave me and them alone?" Ivy asked, not looking at him.

"Why Dragon, dear, you should know never to get attached to anyone during a war," Cale said.

"Answered my question, ass hole. Will you leave?" Ivy hissed.

"Yes, I'll leave. We'll leave," he answered.

"Ivy don't trust him," Sage yelled, he too trying to hide his pain.

Ivy didn't look at him, but released Cale. "You win."

"Always so easily beaten. Especially when lives are a stake. And that ladies and gentlemen, is the Maiden of the Dragon's weakness," Cale smiled, then wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer to him. He smiled evilly and kissed her. 

A second later he released her, "I'll see you in hell," he whispered, shaving his sword into her stomach, before he and the Dynasty soldiers disappeared.

Ivy fell to her knees. One hand on her stomach and the other on her neck. 

"Ivy, take in easy," Came Sage's voice. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Someone, go get her brother," he said, looking up at the other four Ronins.

Ivy was gasping for air. The wound on her throat had gone in a little deep then she had thought. She looked up at Sage and smile lightly, before passing out.

Sage caught her before she hit the floor. He gently moved her hand away from her throat and put his hand over the wound. A second later he had healed. Then he healed the wound on her stomach, from Cale's sword. After that he moved towards the claw wound on her side, but was stopped by, Ivy's hand. "Careful Halo, don't waste all your power and strength on me," she said, slowly opening her eyes.

Sage smiled, "I think I can live through it," he replied.

Ivy smiled back and let him heal the remaining wound. Then slowly rose to her feet, with the help of Sage.

"Ivy are you ok?" came her brother's voice from the stairs.

Ivy smiled lightly as she watched her brother run down the stairs, followed by Rowen and Cye, "I'm find, Jeff. Thanks to Halo, here."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief and looked at the guys, "So, you five are the Ronin Warriors? Never would have guessed," he said, looking around at the guys.

"So, how many people know about us?" Ryo asked, a little shocked that Ivy's brother knew who they were.

Ivy giggled, "Just us," she answered, as she walked over to her brother. She was now back in her party outfit.

The Ronins sighed and smiled lightly. 

"Listen, we'd better go. Mia's probably going nuts," Ryo said.

"Your right," Cye replied.

"Listen, we'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can do hang out some place?" Ryo asked.

Ivy smiled and nodded, "Sure."

************************************************* 

Chapter Two is done. Don't know what to say. So, e-mail me and tell me what you think. K?! Thanks! Laters!!!!!!

~_^

Ok, making one thing clean. I **don't** dislike Cale, he is a very cool character. 


	3. Shadowed Past

Author's Note: Ok, I do NOT make, draw, or have anything to do with the creation of the Ronin Warriors, the Warlords, Mia, Kayura, White Blaze, or any of the other characters of the Ronin cast. I do NOT wish to make any money off of this fic. This is for your enjoyment only. So now that we have got that covered, Please enjoy the story.

******************************************

~ Maiden of the Dragon ~

By: Lady Une

Chapter Three ~ Shadowed Past!

"Mom, Dad! NO!!!" screamed Ivy, as she sat start up in bed. She looked around the room, and sighed heavily in relief, to find herself in her bedroom. She looked at her digital alarm clock, which was sitting on her nightstand next to her bed. It read, 5:15 am. 

She sighed again and rolled herself out of bed. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top, which had a white and orange tiger down the front, and made her way towards her bathroom.

About 15 minutes later, she stepped out dressed and brushing her hair, which she had dried already. She threw her brash on her bed and walked out into the hallway. She looked down the dark hallway, and sighed again. 

Walking down stairs, she turned on the lights, to the club area. Seeing nothing but a bare dance floor and empty chairs and tables, she walked around the bar, which lead to a small hallway. The hallway led to a small room, with a bunch of gym stuff in it, and had no windows. The floor was covered in mates, there was a punching bag in the far right corner, a bunch of waits in the other corner, and a bunch of gymnastics acquirement on the other side of the room. There was also a small table, sitting close to the waits. It was holding a small CD player and had nine small candles and two large candles.

Ivy walked over to the table and grabbed all the small candles and walked into the middle of the room. She placed the nine candles in a circle. The circle only large enough for her to sit in. After lighting all the candles she sat down inside them. She was sitting Indian stile, with her hands folded in her lap, and eyes closed.

For about four and a half-hours, Ivy sat in that position without moving a muscle. 

"Ivy, the guys are here," Jeff said, as he walked in. "Oh, no she's at in again," He said, shaking his head, as he shut the door and walked back down the hall and back into the bar club. "Come on, she's back here," he told the Ronins.

They followed him into the small room. Jeff slowly opened the door, to find his sister had not moved. He shook his head again, "Who knows how long she's been there. She's been known to stay like that for at least twelve to twenty-four hours. You guys can try and see if you can get her to come back to the real world," he shrugged, "can't tell ya its going to work. But, you can try." 

"I think we can find a way to get to her," Sage answered, as he and the other four walked into the room. They all sat in a line in front of Ivy, so they were all facing her. 

Jeff smiled and shout the door.

Each one of the Ronins sat Indian stile, and held their orbs in their hands, which where folded in there laps. They each closed their eyes and let their minds wonder. 

***

"Well, I was wondering when you five where going to show up?" came Ivy's voice form behind the Ronins.

They where in a large flower garden, with all kinds of different flower, and a large a large cherry blossom tree in the center of garden. In which Ivy was sitting up against the large trunk of the tree, with a small tiger's cub lying in her lap. 

The Ronins smiled and walked over to her.

"Welcome to my world. It takes me away from all the nightmares of the really world," Ivy explained, with a smile, as she watched the guys walk over and sit down next to her. 

"It beautiful, I never seen anything like this," Cye said, as he looked around.

Ivy smiled as she watched the Ronin's wondering eyes. "This place also helps me relax and get my thoughts together." Ivy sighed and looked down. The memories of the nightmare she had kept repeating in her head. The visions of her past and visions of the future and what the earth would look like if they didn't win the war.

"Ivy are you ok?" asked Rowen, noticing the look of fear in her face.

"We have to win this war, guys. If not we're all in more danger then you all think," She answered, "come, I'll show you what I mean." Ivy gently picked the small tiger out of her lap and laid it down on the grass, then slowly rows to her feet.

Ronins too got to their feet.

Ivy walked throw the garden, until they came to a temple. Ivy slowly opened the doors and walked in. Three of the four walls were covered in pictures of Ivy's family and old friends. But, their was one wall that was nothing but pictures of the Ronin armors, the Warlords armors, White Blazes armor, the Jewel of Life, and everything that had to do with the Ronin armors or the Dynasty.

Ivy walked over to a small concert table and walked around it. The table had a five-point star in the middle. And in the middle of the star was place for Ivy's amulet. 

The Ronins followed and all formed a circle around it.

Ivy gently took her necklace out from under her shirt and gently took the amulet out and placed it in the middle of the star. She looked up at the Ronins, "You boys do have your orbs with you? Right?"

"Of course," Ryo answered, with a smiled.

"Good," Ivy smiled back, " put them in the right points on the star."

The Ronins did as they were told.

"Try and relax, I don't know if this is going to work," Ivy said, as she put her hands over the star. 

The Ronins watched in amassment as the star stared to glow many forms of colors. Then the orbs and Ivy's amulet stared to rise out of the table and into the air. Then suddenly the orbs and the amulet shout into the middle of the room and all five of the armors suddenly appeared. They were still in the same position they were set in on the table, only know in the middle of the room. 

The only thing missing was Ivy's amulet, it had some how disappeared. 

The Ronins turned and looked at Ivy. She was dress in her battle outfit; hands still were she had put them, over the table, and her necklace, with her amulet back in it rightful place, hanging for her neck. There was a faint white symbol on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Ronins. "This maybe hard to believe, but my powers are not yet at it fullest. And compared to how strong I can get with all my powers, I'm really weak right now," she said, in a calm voice.

"What your joking right, I mean form what we've seen you do already, your far from weak," Kento said, not fully understanding what she was saying.

"I wish I was, but no I'm not," Ivy answered.

"Well, how can we help you get all your powers? I mean, theirs got to be something we can do to help," Cye asked.

Ivy smiled, "Their is something you can do to help, but I need to show you something first. Close your eyes and relax. And what ever you do, please try and stay clam."

The Ronins nodded, and closed their eyes.

Ivy smiled lightly and closed her own eyes and let her mind wonder into theirs. 

***

The Ronins where standing on top of a large building, looking down on a battle. Their was a old man, a women, a young boy, a young girl, who the Ronins recognized as Ivy, and two little girls, about five years old. And they were being attacked by four armored men, who the Ronins recognized as Warlords. 

"This is where my family was killed and the day I last everything," came Ivy's voice.

The Ronins spun around to find Ivy walking towards them. She was still dressed in her battle outfit. 

Suddenly the Ronins heard creams, coming from the battle. They looked down to find only two people still standing, which were Ivy and her brother Jeff. 

"The battle was over before we even knew what had happened. My fathers last words to me, were telling me how to use the amulet and how to find my powers," Ivy said, not taking her eyes off the battlefield. She closed her eyes and turned back to the Ronins. "Close your eyes, it's time to go."

The Ronins did as they were told and closed their eyes. And when they opened their eyes again they were back in Ivy's house. They looked around the room and back to Ivy. She was still sitting in her same position, tries running down her cheeks.

A soft knock on the door made all six of them jump. The door opened and Jeff popped his head in. Seeing that they were all back he smiled, "Good to see your all back in the real world."

Ivy smiled lightly, "I'd much rather live in my fantasy world, thank you, this place is hell," she said, as she blew out the candles and stood up. She smiled and wiped her tries. 

Jeff shrugged, "Well, listen, I'm going out to pick some things up, before we open tonight. If you leave lock up. I'll have my key. If your not leaving, I'll be back in about an hour."

"K, I don't know what's going on, so I'll see you later," Ivy replied.

Jeff nodded, "Later, guys."

The Ronins smiled and nodded.

Ivy watched her brother leave, then turned back to the Ronins, "So, what do we do know?" 

The Ronins looked at each other, them back to Ivy and shrugged.

"Come on, you boys can at least think of something to do. Can't you?" Ivy asked.

"I have one question, before we do anything," Rowen said.

"K," replied Ivy.

"I meant to ask you this last night, but what happen between you and Cale?" he asked.

Ivy smiled and giggled slighting, "I know that was going to come up here soon." She sighed heavily and took a deep breath, "Well, believe or not guys, I didn't use to be the good little girl you see in front of you now," she paused and thought about what she just said, "ok, so I've never been a good little girl, but anyway. When I first received my power, I didn't have the slightest clue on what it was for or how to use. Even though my father had told me how to use it. Anyway, the Dynasty took advantage of that and turned me to their side. That would be how I gained the powers of the Warlord's different elements," she sighed and continued, "Cale and I kinda had a small relationship starting, before I relieved what I was becoming. Soon after that, I ran away from the Dynasty, but just before I reached the gates Cale stopped me. We got into a big fight, of course I won, and about a month after that you five showed up and starting fighting. So, I decide to not get involved and go into hiding, so I could train myself, and get rid of the evil inside me. For if I would have fought with you five, two years ago, the Dynasty could have easily turned me back to their side, and who knows what would have happened then," Ivy said, and shrugged lightly. "Then before I knew it I was getting into fights at many different schools, getting kicked out, and basically searching for you five." 

The Ronins stood in shock for a second. They looked at each other and then back to Ivy.

Ivy smiled and shook her head lightly, "You boys don't have anything to worry about, I'm not evil anymore. Believe me if I were still evil, you five would know it." 

The Ronins still didn't say anything. They just stared that Ivy not knowing what to say. 

"She has a good point their. You five would know if she was still evil," came a voice from the darkness.

Ivy smiled and turned towards the voice, "Long time no see, Kayura. Where have you been?"

"Around," Kayura answered, as she stepped out of the darkness. Her long dark blue hair waving behind her and her blue eyes glowing slightly in the dark room. She was dressed in her ancient outfit and carrying the staff in her hand. "It's good to see you boys too," she said, when the Ronin's didn't say anything.

The Ronins smiled and nodded.

"Hey Kayura," Rowen said, with a smile. "Good to see you."

Kayura returned the smile, "You too."

"So, what brings you to our world?" Ivy asked. 

"Well, I'm here because I found something that might help you six out a little. Being sense the Dynasty is a lot stronger then last time. But we have to go the temple," Kayura answered.

"K. But hold on a sec let me go leave my brother a note. I'll be right back," Ivy said, as she disappeared out of the room.

Kayura smiled and shook her head lightly.

"One question, she always been like that?" Kento asked.

"Like what?" Kayura asked.

"Hyper, and laid back with everything," Kento answered.

"Yes, but she's a very trained and very skilled warrior. She is one of those people who are not afraid to tell you something. She will tell you truth whether you wont to hear it or not. And she very seldom lies," Kayura answered.

"So that means she was telling the truth about her and Cale, and her and the Dynasty?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, all of that is true. But, like I said, she hardly ever lies, so when she told you she was on your side and not evil anymore, she was tell you the truth," Kayura answered.

"The Dynasty has done to much to me, for me to still be on their side," Ivy said, form the doorway.

"You ready?" asked Kayura.

Ivy nodded, "Yep."

Kayura looked at the Ronins, "You five ready?"

"Ah, yeah sure," answered Ryo.

"Good. Now everyone stand in a circle around me and close your eyes," Kayura ordered.

The six did as they were told and when they opened their eyes they were back in the temple they had been in the day before.

Kayura smiled and looked at Ivy, "You ok? You look a little tired," she asked.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," Ivy answered with a smile.

Kayura returned the smile, "I think I understand why. Come, the sooner I you six know about this the better." 

Ivy sighed and looked around. 

"Ivy you come with me," Kayura said, gently taking hold of her hand. "You boys stay here. We'll be right back." Kayura led Ivy through a small door and out side. 

"What are we out here for?" Ivy asked, looking around then back to Kayura.

"Look around you. What do you see?" Kayura asked.

Ivy looked around, they were standing in the middle of the woods. There was a small stream, running right in front of them. The wind was blowing, slightly. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky. And Ivy could see both a large mountain and volcano, towering over the tops of the trees. "I see a lot of things," she answered looked back towards Kayura. "What are you trying to tell me, Kayura?"

"Look around you. Your hidden power lays close. You just have to trust in your self," Kayura answered.

Ivy smiled and nodded, "Thanks. But the thing is, I don't know if the guys trust me any more."

"They're just a little shocked and need some time to adjust, to the new enemy. But, that doesn't mean they don't trust you. Just them some time," Kayura answered. "Come on. Who knows what they're getting into now," she said, as she turned and walked back into the temple.

Ivy giggled, and looked around. She took a deep breath. The fresh mountain was cool and felt relaxing as it blow across her face.

"You coming?" Kayura asked.

"Yep," answered Ivy, turning and following Kayura inside. 

"About time. I was being to think you two were going to stand out their all day," Kento said, as Kayura and Ivy walked back in to room.

Ivy smiled and shook her head, "No not all day. Just most of it," she replied.

"So Kayura, what is it you wonted to show us?" Rowen asked.

"Well, I wont to show something, but there is something you have to know first," she answered. She looked over at Ivy and smiled. "Like Ivy has told you, the new ruler of the Dynasty is much more powerful then Talpa was. As are the Warlords. But, this enemy may have a lot more power then Talpa, but there is a very easy way to beat him," she explained.

"What do you mean, there's an easy way to beat him?" Ryo demanded.

"Easy Wildfire. What she means is, that Raven can be killed without us even having to do much. Fighting wise anyway. See the more power he gets the weaker he becomes. His body can only hold so much power. If we can feed him more power then he needs, then he will become very weak, sorta speak, and by doing this we can move in for the kill," Ivy continued, where Kayura had left off.

"What's the catch?" Sage asked.

"The catch is, he is like Talpa in many ways. One being, he takes the power he needs for humans and creates the new Dynasty warriors also know as the black knights. Two, he is out for your armors and the power of the Dragon. Which Ivy holds," Kayura answered.

"And his warriors will do anything to protect him," Ivy added.

"That too means the Warlords," Kayura said. "Come, I now I can show you what I wonted to show." Kayura turned and walked into a different door, on the opposite side of the door she and Ivy went out the first time.

But, before Ivy walked into the room, a sharp pain hit her in the chest. Ivy fell to her knees one hand over her chest as she gasped for air. 

"Ivy, what's wrong?!" Kayura asked in a small yell. 

Ivy looked up at Kayura, "He knows," she answered before she collapsed.

"Who knows, what?" Kento asked.

"Raven, he knows, we know his weakness. And now it isn't going to that easy to get to him," Kayura answered, as she slowly stood, holding the motionless Ivy in her arms.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cye asked.

Kayura smiled, "She'll be fine. She just needs rest." Kayura walked into the room, which had a small bed in the far corner and a large fireplace in the center. Kayura walked over to the bed and gently down on the bed, then turned back to the Ronins. 

***

Ivy slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room at her surroundings. Then slowly sat up.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakes," came Sage's voice from beside her.

Ivy jumped a little and smiled, "How long was I out?"

"About hour and half," he answered. "What exactly happen?"

Ivy smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. All I remember was the sharp pain that shot through my chest, a figure, of what I guessed was Raven, then I blacked out," she answered. "So, did Kayura show you Raven and what will happen to the world if we don't win this war?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm assuming you know?" Sage answered.

"Yep," Ivy answered.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kayura walked in. She smiled lightly when she saw Ivy was awake, "You think you can walk?" She asked.

Ivy nodded, "I think I'll be fine," she answered.

"Good, we'd better get you home, before your brother starts to worry," Kayura replied, as Ivy slowly rise to her feet and towards her.

"Good idea," Ivy agreed, she looked over her shoulder to see if Sage was following, in which he was.

"Alright guys, time to go," Kayura said, as she, Ivy, and Sage walked out of the room and into the room where the other four Ronins sat.

They nodded. "Are you ok, Ivy?" Cye asked.

Ivy smiled, "Yes I'll be fine, thanks."

"Alright, you guys ready?" Kayura asked.

They all nodded and closed their eyes. And a second later the where standing the middle of a large bedroom. 

"You had to bring us into my room now didn't you?" Ivy asked. She looked at Kayura and put her hand on her hip.

Kayura shrugged, "Would you have rather me appear in the middle of your brother's dance floor?" Kayura answered.

Ivy smiled, noticing that the walls were vibrating from the loud music. "So, you guys going to stay or what?" She asked, glancing at her clock, "It's only 9:30."

"I would stay but I really don't think I'd fit in, wearing this," Kayura answered, looking down at her ancients rob.

"We can fix that," Ivy answered. "If you wont to stay that is?"

Kayura looked from Ivy, then to the guys. In which they all just shrugged. Kayura smiled and looked back at Ivy, "Sure what did you have in mind?" 

Ivy smiled evilly, "Well," she said as she walked over to her closet and opened it, "I've got all kinds of things."

Kayura smiled and walked over to the closet.

"You five staying?" Ivy asked, looking towards the guys.

"Sure," answered Rowen, as he looked from the guys, then back to Ivy.

Ivy smiled, "Good. Now listen, I'd offer you boys some different outfits. But...." she trailed off and looked a t her closet, then turned back to the guys and shrugged.

"I think we can live with what we've got," Kento replied.

"We'll se you girls downstairs," Ryo said, as he and the other Ronins made their way out and into the party.

Ivy watched the door close, then turned back to Kayura, "You found anything yet?" She asked.

Kayura smiled and took out a black mini-dress and a pair of black ankle high, knee high boots. "I think so."

Ivy smiled and grabbed a black mini-skirt, a white sleeve-less top, and a pair of high-heeled shoes that laced up to her knee.

***

"Well, guys good to see you. What time did you get back in?" asked Jeff, as the Ronins walked up to the bar. 

"Just a couple minutes ago. Ivy and Kayura are upstairs changing," answered Cye.

Jeff nodded and smiled, "Can I get you five anything?"

The Ronins shook their head. "No, I really don't think we'll stay for very long," answered Ryo.

"Aw, you boys don't what to stay and have some fun?" came Ivy's voice form behind them.

The guys turned around to find both Ivy and Kayura standing behind them.

"Hello Kayura, nice to see you," Jeff said with a smile.

"You too Jeff," Kayura answered.

"Hey kid," Jeff greeted his sister.

"Hey Jeff," Ivy answered. "Well, I don't know about anybody else, but I'm ready to go party," Ivy said. "How long are you boys planing on staying?"

"About an hour," Ryo answered, as he looked around at the guys, who all nodded.

Ivy shrugged, "K, Kayura you coming?"

"I'm coming. See you guys later," Kayura answered.

The Ronin's shook their heads and smiled, watching Ivy and Kayura disappear into the crowed of people.

***

"Well, I guess we better be going," Ryo said, looking down at his watch.

Jeff smiled and nodded, "You sure?"

"Yeah, getting a lot of information can be very tiring," Kento answered.

Jeff smiled again, "K, see you guys later then."

The Ronins smiled, nodded, and left very sleepily.

Jeff shook his head, and looked towards the crowed, at his little sister and Kayura, who looked content on dancing the night way.

*************************************************

Hey, sorry it took so LONG for this chapter. This month of December is a crazy month for me. My family coming to visit. Me having to move form different rooms every week as my family comes by. *shakes head* Crazy, very crazy. 

Well, I hope you like this chapter. Laters, *chibi waves* 


End file.
